Talk:Strategy/@comment-70.189.238.253-20161128035809
Hey guys, I couldn't find a place to say this, but I want some feedback on my game progress and game profile. This will be a rather long comment compared to most comments you see on here, but it's only because I'm describing my current Real Racing 3 game progress. After only starting about a year ago, I am currently driver level 46, almost to 47. I have 37 of the current 167 cars, 22 of which are fully upgraded. The complete list (manufacturer only, not complete name, so as to not take too much of your time reading this): One of the two Ariel Atoms, two Audis, five BMWs, four Chevrolets, one Renault, both of the Hyundais, one Porsche, five Nissans, six Dodges, four Fords, one Lamborghini, two Lexuses, two McLarens, and the one SRT (GTS Viper). However, a downside to having so many cars is that I can only service two at one time, as I only have two Mechanics currently. So, if I race too many of my cars too much, I can only service two of them at once and I can't keep up with the servicing needs of my cars. Currently, I am servicing two cars, but I also have to service my Ariel Atom 3.5, my Ford Shelby GT500, my Audi R8 V10 Spyder, and my Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. On to the next thing, then. I currently have 100% in seven series, including 100% in Amateur. The other two series are NASCAR Talent Tour and Hot Hatch Power Match. Some of my best tracks to win races at are Brands Hatch, Silverstone's National and International circuits, Hockenheimring (all circuits), Indianapolis Motor Speedway (both Speedway and Road Course), Melbourne, Spa, all of Suzuka's tracks, and all of Dubai's circuits. I'm also pretty decent at Mount Panorama, Nurburgring (sorry for no special U, this keyboard doesn't have it), Laguna Seca, and pretty much all the other tracks. I am able to win races very often, but sometimes specific Cups or Endurance races get me, mostly at Mount Panorama, but sometimes on other tracks where I either have insufficient upgrades for my car, or because I just don't have a good car. Just a few minutes ago, I tried to win an endurance at Silverstone's National track in Deutsch Duell with my BMW M6, but the first place player had 8.9 miles with a BMW M3 GTS, while I could only reach 7.2 for third place. Sometimes even simple things like Speed Snaps or Autocrosses get me. In AWD Attack, which I am 76% done with, I cannot beat an Autocross at Mount Panorama, no matter what I do. The best I can hit is just barely touching second place. My in-game financial status has me backed into a corner. I only have R$16,219 and no gold because for some reason I'm too impatient to wait for upgrades so I use it on that like an idiot. Then I also want to not only get as far as I can and get as many cars as possible, but I also want to fully upgrade them (like, um, the fact that I fully upgraded the now-worthless Ford GT even though I'm probably never going to drive it ever again--like an idiot). I don't want to have to spend any actual money, either. Any help on gold saving would be greatly appreciated. None of the strategies listed on the page work for me. I can't farm, either, seeing that not very many good paying races are available for me to drive because of my level. Either that or it's a good paying race, I just can't win it. Anyway, sorry for the super long comment. Leave me a reply with any feedback if you want to. That way I can see where I'm at compared to you guys and players of similar level to me. That would be greatly appreciated. Thanks guys.